


Behind Closed Doors

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Wall Sex, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: “Fuck,” Nolan mumbles. He bites at Ivan’s lower lip, hard and then harder, until Ivan pins him against the wall with his free hand.
Relationships: Nolan Patrick/Ivan Provorov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to trashcoon for the beta!

“Fuck,” Nolan mumbles. He bites at Ivan’s lower lip, hard and then harder, until Ivan pins him against the wall with his free hand. His other hand is buried down the front of Nolan’s pants, his thick middle finger stroking between Nolan’s labia, short strokes sending jolts of almost-too-much pleasure up his spine. “ _ Ivan. _ ” Nolan squirms; it feels good, but he feels empty, knows an orgasm right now - without anything inside of him - would be unsatisfying. 

Ivan lets up enough for Nolan to shove his own pants down, nudging Ivan’s hand away so he can turn around. He shivers when Ivan gets with the program, the clink of his belt buckle and the rasp of his zipper oddly loud in his quiet apartment. Ivan presses up behind him, pushing Nolan up against the wall and rutting against his ass lightly. 

“Don’t tease.” Nolan rocks backward, spreading his legs as much as he can with his ankles trapped by his jeans. 

“Jesus, Patty.” A hand lands on Nolan’s ass, parting his cheeks. Ivan’s thumb traces downward, just skimming over where Nolan is wet. Nolan almost curses at him again, but then the blunt head of Ivan’s cock is nudging against him, tracing through his wetness briefly before pushing inside. It’s a stretch, one that has a moan vibrating up Nolan’s throat. 

Bracketing Nolan with his arms, Ivan gives a couple slow, steady thrusts, letting out a low laugh when Nolan rocks back again. “Impatient,” he teases, cutting off Nolan’s retort with a sharper, deeper thrust. 

He keeps up that pace, forcing Nolan to use both of his arms to keep himself upright. Trying to reach down to touch his cock nearly causes them both to fall, and Ivan has to pull him back upright, pushing his hand back against the wall. Nolan almost bitches at him for it, but then Ivan’s hand is tracing down his hip and between his legs. He knows just how to touch, petting Nolan’s dick lightly before stroking it in quick little circles. 

Nolan doesn’t realize that he’s moaning aloud until there’s a knock on the door. He gasps and bites his lip, Ivan slowing their movements so their skin isn’t slapping together quite so loudly. 

“Pats?” Travis calls, knocking again. 

“I hope you locked the door,” Ivan whispers, flicking Nolan’s dick in a way that makes him choke on a sound. Nolan tries to turn to look, but he can’t see around Ivan’s arm and shoulder without unseating him or losing balance completely. He huffs breaths through his nose so he doesn’t moan because Ivan  _ keeps fucking him _ , even though they can hear Travis mumbling outside. 

Nolan curses softly when his phone starts to vibrate in his pants pocket, and he dearly hopes that Travis can’t hear it through the door. Ivan’s building back up to the pace they were at before, but with shallower thrusts that feel like being re-penetrated over and over. There are two quick vibrations from his phone, indication a voicemail has been left. They listen as Travis’ footsteps fade away down the hall, and Ivan lets out another soft laugh. 

“Fuck, I hate you,” Nolan gasps, groaning loudly when Ivan finally sinks in deep. 

“I bet. S’a good thing he didn’t try the door, Patty. It isn’t locked. We would’ve given him quite a show, eh?” 

Nolan jerks and twist, head dropping as he cries out. His legs shake as he comes on Ivan’s cock, and he can’t stop the sounds that fall from his mouth as Ivan keeps stroking his cock, keeps thrusting inside him. Nolan almost kicks him when he comes a second time, but then Ivan is shoving him against the wall fully, rutting twice before coming inside him. 

“Oh my god.” Nolan’s panting, his lip just catching on the wall as he speaks. Ivan’s fingers are still buried between his legs, his cock still deep inside and Nolan shivers when he experimentally rocks his hips. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” With that, Ivan slips out of him, replacing his cock with fingers. He keeps Nolan pinned as he finger fucks another orgasm out of him, palm grinding against his dick until Nolan grabs his wrist tightly. They stay pressed together for a little while, Ivan petting at Nolan’s hips. Only when he feels like he can stand on his own does Nolan nudge Ivan back, twisting around and reeling him in for a kiss. 

He glances over at the door, pinching Ivan sharply in the side. “You fuck. The door is locked.” 

Ivan laughs even as he bats Nolan’s hand away, rubbing at the spot where he’d pinched him. “Yeah, well. You liked it. I felt how tight you got when Travis knocked.” 

“Asshole.” Nolan smiles despite himself as he says it, stealing another kiss before tugging his pants up. Ivan’s come is already leaking out of him and into his boxers, but Nolan doesn’t care at the moment. He needs a shower anyway, and he’d rather it not run down his legs and into his leg hair. 

He digs out his phone to call Travis back as they head for the bedroom. “Dude. Where are you?” 

“Home.” 

Nolan tries not to blush at the suspicion in Travis’ voice when he asks, “Since when? I was just over there and - ah, Jesus. Provy’s with you, isn’t he? Were you guys fucking?” 

“Shut up, dude. What did you want?” 

“Oh my God, you were  _ were _ . I thought I heard something, Jesus Christ, Pats, did you even lock the door?” 

“I’m hanging up on you.” Nolan’s face is hot now, listening to Travis unconsciously echo Ivan’s dirty talk. 

“Dinner!” Travis yells. “If you’re done boning our d-man, I was gonna ask you guys about dinner.” 

“Give us like, 20. We’re gonna shower.” 

Travis groans at that. “TMI Patty. Call me when you’re decent.” 

He hangs up, and Nolan tosses his phone onto the bed. He strips out of his clothes, slipping into the bathroom where Ivan’s already got the shower running, steam filling up the space. Nolan gratefully hops in, letting the water wash away sweat and the cum that had started to run down his thigh on the short trip from bedroom to bathroom. 

Ivan wraps his arms around Nolan from behind, kissing his shoulder and neck softly. There’s no intent there besides affection and Nolan lets himself bask in it for a moment. 

“What did TK want?” 

“Wants to know if we want to get dinner. He said to call him when we were decent.” 

Ivan hums softly, kissing Nolan’s neck again. “Sounds good.” 

Nolan turns in Ivan’s arms, kissing him until the water starts to get cold and he can hear his phone vibrating on the counter. 


End file.
